Video tape recorders which have been on the market in the past have recorded in only one direction on 1/4 to 2-inch wide magnetic tape. These video recorders use a helical scan method which consisted of recording the signal diagonally to the longitudinal direction of the tape. Video tape recording systems more recently developed utilize 1/4 inch wide magnetic tape and record the video signal longitudinally on the tape in multiple tracks of 20 or more across the width of the tape. These tape recording systems drive the video tape at speeds in the range of 120 inches per second, and they require the tape to be stopped at the end of each track and driven in the opposite direction while simultaneously changing from one track to another. Therefore, it is necessary that turn around of the tape from 120 inches per second in one direction to 120 inches per second in the opposite direction be achieved while at the same time assuring that the total distance traveled in changing directions is the same for all tape recording machines. It is also necessary that the video information which is recorded at the end of one track and at the beginning of the next track be recorded in such a manner that, at the time of turn around, minimum picture interference will result.